


My Sister Lover: You hide it so I'll Never Find

by katy15307



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest, Liam female - Mila, Secrets, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: The actual final part of the My Sister Lover series.Paul's POV this time.Paul is invited around for tea, Peggy tasks him with finding out why Mila's so upset in Noel's absence





	My Sister Lover: You hide it so I'll Never Find

Mam invited me round for tea. She liked to keep that sort of thing up, make sure we’re getting fed and all that. I don’t think she trusts we know how to cook anything on our own especially when Noel goes saying he lives on Pot Noodles.   
I wonder if they do Pot Noodle in America, if they don’t he’s gonna be starving, isn’t he? Unless he’s already found a bird to look after him, I bet he did, he always had birds wrapped around his finger. He moved over there for a job two weeks ago. I think that’s why Mam’s really got me over, she’s missing her baby boy already so she’s keeping us around.  
All the smells of a sunday dinner filled the air as soon as I walked through the door. “Mam! I’m here.”   
It was going to be delicious. Everything she cooked or baked was but there was something special about Sunday dinners.  
I went straight through to the kitchen. I asked if she wanted any help as I had a nosy at the different pans she had on the go. I was sure she’d say no and I’d go off and watch the telly until she called us to the table.  
“Yeah, go and talk to your sister.” she ordered, pointing to the ceiling.  
I really didn't want to. It was hard talking to her, acting as her brother after what we'd done, pretending we hadn't shagged. It was Noel’s stupid idea, not mine but he's the one who got to fuck off from it. Where was my lucky break abroad?  
“I will, at dinner.”   
“No, now Paul.” she insisted “She’s been acting so strange since Noel left. She won’t tell me what the matter is.”  
“Mam! I don’t know what to say to her.” I tried to protest but she wasn’t having it. “You’re making a fuss over nowt.”  
“She’s hardly left her room. That's not like her and it's not good for her or Lyla. I think she’s missing him so you need to give her some brotherly support.”  
“Why would she say anything to me if she won’t talk to you?”   
“Cos you’re her brother.” She grabbed her bag. “Look, I’m nipping to the shop so I won’t overhear or owt.”  
“Mum. I’ll go, save your legs. What do we need?”  
“I’m not an old biddy just yet, just cos I’m a nan.” she said, insisting I go talk to Mila before she left.  
I headed upstairs wishing I knew what to say. I walked as slow as I could just to prolong the time before I had.to face my sister. I didn’t know how to cheer her up. I didn’t know how to stop her missing Noel.   
We hadn’t exactly seen eye to eye since that day, the day we had sex when Mam was away. She got pregnant with Lyla just after that. She insisted it wasn’t us and I said I believed her but there was no mention of this random lad. It didn’t add up but the other option wasn’t worth thinking about.   
Noel was boss at acting that nothing happened and nothing had changed. He always was, he always had a story to get out of anything and this was no different. I wasn’t. I wanted to forget the whole thing but I saw it every time I looked at her or at him so I kept my distance.  
I knocked on her door but gently in case Lyla was asleep. If anything I hoped Mila didn't hear it or it was quiet enough that she ignored it. I could just.tell mam .she ignored me.then. Mam wouldn't accept that though, I had.to bite the bullet and.get.talking.   
She didn’t answer so I walked in. “Mam said we have to talk.”  
“No. We don’t.” she answered. I don't want to talk.  
She sat on her bed in the corner with her knees up to her chest doing nothing as far as I could tell. She wasn’t crying but she looked like she might’ve been.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” She looked at Lyla in her cot.  
“Is something up with her? She not getting to sleep or summat?” I guessed. “She ill or summat?”  
“No.”  
“What then? I don’t believe you’re missing Noel this much so what is it?”  
“I wouldn’t miss him if he was the last person on earth.” she answered quietly. I'm glad he's gone.  
I chuckled. “What’s he done?”  
“Nothing.”   
“He’s not gonna be gone that long.” I said, thinking that was what she wanted to hear. “Y’know he’ll get sacked and sent home before long and if he don’t, we can call him, he’s only in America, not on the moon.”  
“He’s gone and he’s never coming back.” she growled. I'm not wasting my money calling him and neither should you.  
She sounded like that was exactly what she wanted. I was lost, I know he can be a cunt at times but that was no reason to want him gone for good.   
I went to sit on her bed. “He is...”  
“Don’t come near me!” she exclaimed defensively. “Get out! I don’t want you in my room!”  
“What’ve I done?” I stood where I was and furrowed my eyebrows, confused. “I’m just trying to help.”  
“Come to finish the job.” she held herself tighter.  
“What job? I’m just round for dinner. What’s Mam gonna get me doing after we’ve ate?”  
She didn’t say there were any jobs for me to do around the house. She just invited me over for sunday dinner. If something needed doing, I didn’t mind, especially if it got me outta talking.  
“Just get away from me and my baby, you idiot.” she snapped. I don't want you in here.  
“I can’t. Mam’ll be pissed at me if she gets back and I’ve not found out what’s going on with you. So tell us…” I looked at her expectantly.  
She was as stubborn as anything at times so I didn’t expect to get an answer out of her just like that. If she was missing Noel, she wasn’t gonna go admitting it, that’s not how we were.  
“I didn’t want it.”  
“Didn’t want what?”   
“Nothing.”  
“Ya can’t just keep telling me nothing.” I pointed out. “What didn’t you want?”  
I needed to keep calm, be patient and understanding with her. I wasn’t that though and it was frustrating that she kept shutting off the moment she came close to saying it.  
“Noel…”  
I wished I knew what I could say to make her feel better about him being gone. “He’s landed a good job…”   
“No. I don’t care about his stupid job. He…” she stopped herself.  
“Go on.” I encouraged. Please...  
“He’s Lyla’s DAD!” she yelled the word like it was the biggest relief to let it out. “Noel is Lyla’s dad.”  
“Why the fuck would you say that? That ain’t funny. You promised he wasn’t.”  
“I’m not laughing.” she pointed out and she really wasn’t. “It’s true, I had to lie. He made me lie.”  
“You looked me in the eye and told me it wasn’t him. How do I know this isn’t the lie now?”  
“Cos you know there wasn’t anyone else. Yous took my virginity and left me to it. You don’t know what he’s fucking like, he tried to make me abort her, he wouldn’t stop until it was too late. He…” she just stopped again.  
I sat on her bed needing to be there for her when she said what she had to say. “He's Lyla’s dad and he knew all this fucking time?”  
She nodded.  
“Why did ya lie to me? I was there, I could've helped.”  
“How?” she asked defensively. “I wasn't going to abort her or have her sent away cos she's proof of our dirty little secret.”  
“I know, I mean…” I didn't know what I meant. There was nothing I could've done differently that would've changed things. “I would've helped look after her more, got Noel to step up too.”  
“I don't want him anywhere near her!” she said sharply. “He's done enough.”  
“I really don't understand.” I told her, trying to get to the bottom of it, not knowing where to start. “Yous were getting along, he was being a good uncle. What the fuck changed?”  
“I can't tell you.”  
“We don't have secrets, do we?” I asked to encourage her but we clearly fucking did. “We talk about our problems, don't we?”  
“I can't. You don't even believe me now. You'll think I'm lying again.”  
“I believe every word you've said. What is it? Did he say something about her?”  
“He said no one will ever believe me.”  
“Believe you about what?” I asked getting close, knowing there was something more.  
She looked to her wall out of the corner of her eye. “It doesn't matter. I'm just a slag.”  
“It does and you ain't a slag.”   
“That's what Dad always said.” she said, still not looking at me.  
What the bloody hell was she bringing him up for? He didn't want her, he didn't want any of us but he really didn't want her. He couldn't hit his little girl but he took pleasure in bringing her down with nasty names. If Noel was taking after him...  
“You're starting to worry me so it does matter. Tell me exactly what he said.”  
“Said if he wanted me, he'd have me…”   
“Wanted you how?”  
“He made me…” She nodded her head. “Again.”  
She couldn’t say it but I knew exactly what she meant. “He raped you?”  
She flinched at the word. “No!”  
“He did.” I tried to get her to admit it, showing I believed her. “He came over here and did that to you, didn't he?”  
“No.”  
“Are you pregnant?”  
She shook her head. “I took the morning after pill.”  
“I'm gonna kill him.” I told her, dead serious.  
“You can't.”  
“I can.” I responded angrily. “He’s not fucking getting away with doing that to you.”   
“He has.”  
“He’ll come back…”  
Mum came back calling to us, interrupting my promise of revenge.  
“Don’t you dare ever tell her.” she said as she attempted to make herself look like she’d never gotten upset so Mum wouldn’t know when we went to dinner. She can't know.  
“I won't.”  
We sat at the table as a normal family tucking into a Sunday roast, even little Lyla was sat with us in her highchair although she wasn't eating anything we ate yet.  
I was careful not to show that I was thinking about ripping Noel’s head off. Every time I looked at Mila or Lyla I felt the anger rise in me all over again and there was nothing I could do   
I couldn't work out how Mila wasn't acting out after being raped. Almost entirely hiding it from mum. She was stronger than she looked.  
After dinner Mila took Lyla to play and I helped with the washing up so I could report back to Mam. “It was like blood outta a stone but she’s just worried about Noel.”  
It was sickening lying to her but I'd made a promise.


End file.
